


tang

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Dates, Easy to avoid, F/M, Failure to comply with restaurant etiquette, Implied Childhood Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Restaurant Etiquette, Romance, This was SUPPOSED to be crack but the writing gods made this serious, Vague references to arousal, also Vore Mention, it's there, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: It wasn’t about his looks. Or rather just about them. It was more about the way you could tell that his heart dictated his movements. There was a kindness and humanity that shone through him and made him the most beautiful man Marinette had ever seen.





	1. zest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahiffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahiffed/gifts).



> couple things to note here  
> -this has been a long time coming. since last year. i am so sorry to everyone that hasn't known about this beforehand  
> -in this fic, marinette is taller than nino by three inches. it's not super obvious so she wears heels to tease him a lot. one time nino wore heels to get back at her and marinette had a heart attack (true story)  
> -ninette? is highkey the best sorry i don't make the rules  
> -yeah... idk how to warn y'all, but don't read the second chapter. thanks  
> -happy birthday katie ily thanks for being the lahiffed to my lahiffedhiffed

Date night sends thrills down Marinette’s back. She stares deep into her eyes in the mirror and wonders if Nino will be doing it in a few hours instead, straps her feet into 3-inch high heels because she knows Nino worries about her clumsiness, and wings her eyeliner just right to make sure he’s mesmerized by the sight of her all night. It’s not their first date by any means, but they both feel like something charged is in the air between them.

Marinette is positive that this is _the_ night. 

With a quick glance around her apartment, she remarks at how _clean_ it looks, a feat that had taken her all week to accomplish from how much mess had accumulated. She’s not ashamed, per say, of how she lives, and she knows her boyfriend is the last person to judge her manner of living, but she’d wanted to do a little something to impress.

 _Especially_ if the night proceeded in the fashion she deemed it to.

With a flourish she grabs her purse, walks out, locks the door, and makes her way to the destination that was a mere five-minute distance from her apartment. She thinks, _knows_ it was intentional. She knows they both feel that things will change tonight. 

As she walks, she fiddles with the loose skin on her thumb, annoyed by the twinge of pain it causes her but knowing that if she pulls on it, it would bleed. And the last thing Marinette wants to do tonight is to get blood on her dress. From a hangnail no less.

_She wouldn’t mind it if Nino got blood on her dress…_

She shook the thought out of her mind and focused on the street in front of her, knowing that if she went down that route, she’d end up breathless and flushed before she even got to the restaurant. And she sure as hell wasn’t gonna walk _into_ a date this important looking aroused to high hell and back. 

Walking _out_ of it though…

She found Nino standing outside the restaurant, rubbing his left hand behind his neck and found herself stopping to stare. He looked _so_ good. And this wasn’t just the thirst talking either. It was something she’d acknowledged even when they were kids, awkward and sweaty and prepubescent in their interactions. 

It wasn’t about his looks. Or rather _just_ about them. It was more about the way you could tell that his heart dictated his movements. There was a kindness and humanity that shone through him and made him the most beautiful man Marinette had ever seen.

Sometimes, she questions how she got lucky enough to be loved by him.

His head turns to look at her as if he could sense her gaze, and Marinette feels her heart stuttering at the way she could _see_ him lose his breath at the sight of her. Feeling confidence rolling in her shoulders, she walked closer to him, lifting her head and trying not to look nervous.

“Hey,” she says when she’s close enough to see every detail in his eyes. His gulp at the sight of her is audible, and she tries not to show how affected she is by seeing him in a pink button-down shirt as she leans down to kiss him. He doesn’t move until she’s pulled away completely, and she tries not to smirk at the thought of how immobile she’d rendered him.

She fails, and as a result he snaps out of his stupor and narrows his eyes at her. 

“Hey,” he says, voice forced-casual as he slides towards the doors of the restaurant. He turns back to her as he opens it, and she can see that he’s picked up the challenge she’s laid down and is more than willing to take her up on it. 

She doesn’t want to give away just how much this affects her, but she thinks he picks up on that too. 

“What a gentleman,” she comments, walking through the door he’s holding open. When he follows right behind she rolls her eyes and understands where the burst of chivalry came from. 

She also blushes, but it’s mild and subsides before he can see it.

“Always,” his response is when the maître d'hôtel greets them, Marinette has to stay quiet while Nino gives the details of their reservations, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to keep the sarcasm choked into her throat.

It doesn’t matter anyway, because when they’re walked to their table, Nino immediately sits down and she’s unable to hold back a snort. He grins when he hears it, and keeps his eyes locked with hers until she’s sitting down.

The nerves come back at this point, because she realizes dimly that the act of being in a restaurant makes everything between them different. She can’t cuddle up to him, or poke him, or throw bits of her food at him when he says something that shouldn’t be funny but somehow is. 

She should’ve thought of that before she agreed to a fancy date. 

The waiter drops off wine for them and she downs it immediately, hoping that it’ll settle her nervous energy. When it doesn’t, she downs another one, which is chased by yet another one. The food arrives at this point and Marinette realizes she’s not hungry at all, because the crackers she’d eaten while getting ready had evidently filled her up.

So she watches Nino eat while playing around with her pasta, and he raises an eyebrow at her in question. She looks away as a response.

“Marinette,” he calls, and she refuses to look at him as she fiddles with her thumb, Nino takes her hand in his, gently pulling her index finger away from the hangnail and trapping it under his own. “Are you sure you’re not hungry?”

She looks at him then, meeting his gentle eyes and feels herself melt. He’s so _kind_ to her, even when she’s a fumbling idiot and the opposite of the picture of grace. What even was there to be nervous about? The fact that she couldn’t have her hands all over him? She would later, anyway.

She _hoped_ she would.

“I’m fine,” she says, and she smiles at him reassuringly as she picks up her fork. “It’s just weird because all our previous dates have been at either your apartment or mine.”

He studies her face, as if searching for the depth of truth in her words, before he smiles back at her. “I know, I just… felt like this date was different.”

There’s a blush rising in her cheeks, she can feel as it does, and she does her best not to look away. “I felt it too.”

And somehow, in the midst of dozens of other fancy diners, Marinette found herself feeling safe in the presence of her boyfriend.


	2. flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fun fact](https://trends.google.com/trends/explore?date=all&q=vore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry

When she looks at his plate, she finds it empty, and begins hoping that  _ maybe _ they can leave soon. Maybe they can fit in… other activities. His eyes, however, tell a different story.

“‘M still pretty hungry,” Nino says, and his thumb is gently moving the hangnail on Marinette’s. She watches him closely, wondering just what game he’s playing with her. “Wonder what I can eat in this place.”

“You can have my pasta,” she says, and his eye flit to her barely touched plate before flying back to hers, head cocking slightly as he shakes his head. 

“That’s not exactly what I’m looking for, you know.” 

Then he raises Marinette’s hand, and she wonders if maybe he’s about to jokingly pretend to eat her hand. Except, when she sees his eyes there is no joke in there, and she wonders exactly what he’s about to do up until his front tooth latches onto her hangnail and bites it right off.

And Marinette… doesn’t want to admit it, but the sight of Nino tearing of her flesh does it for her. With a squeak, she can’t hold herself back anymore and crashes into him, kissing him with more force than is appropriate for their sitting. He kisses her back just as fervently, lips chasing hers and hands keeping her close. It’s only when they hear a throat clearing that they pull away, and Marinette doesn’t even have the will to pretend to be ashamed. 

She’s deathly attracted to her boyfriend, sue her. 

Nino laughs, a breathless chuckle that steals Marinette’s heart as he blindly tries to rub away the lipstick on his lips. “I’m assuming you’re ready to leave?”

“Yes,” Marinettte says immediately, standing up and tripping in her hurry. Nino laughs again, watching closely as she throws money onto the table and grabs his arm. “Let’s go to my apartment.”

That date is the last time Marinette remembers hating having hangnails, because after that day, her boyfriend turned fiancé turned husband always tears it away for her.

And well. She’s  _ definitely _ not complaining that he likes the taste of her flesh on his tongue...

**Author's Note:**

> ... so my ml tumblr is @queerinette feel free to like. cry or w/e it is y'all do...


End file.
